


Soul On Fire

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight fluff, Threesome - F/M/M, potential angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You and Junmyeon were there to send Siwon when he enlisted, and for sure you and Siwon will be there too when it comes Junmyeon’s time. The three of you have the weirdest camaraderie and nothing has changed over the years, you’re confident nothing will be different after tonight.





	Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 5% plot, 95% smut lmfao. I dedicate this to my friend Jangmi! Since I love her fic “Unintentional” (link: https://myeoning-call.tumblr.com/post/173633447076/unintentional-au-masterpost) so much, I read it for the second time and I was promptly inspired by her creation and this is the shit I got out of it. And I know I’m on hiatus, but, like, idek what I’m saying anymore. LOL bear with me, I’m insane and always lack sleep. Sorry.

You first met Siwon and Junmyeon when you were at the tender age of thirteen. You instantly had a huge crush with Siwon (you lowkey find Junmyeon cute too, they weirdly resemble each other). Who wouldn’t have a crush on any of them? They were, after all, part of the richest and most handsome boys in your school.

You were, however, just alright (at least in your mind). But you were the butt of every joke and mocking of the mean kids. You’re the new money type, you were teased a lot because you weren’t born into a rich family as they did.

Everything changed though when Siwon and Junmyeon stood up for you when the meanest kid in your class pushed you randomly because apparently, you were in her way even though you were just rummaging through your locker for the textbooks you will be needing for that day.

Siwon saw everything and he immediately grabbed her wrist and told her off, she scrambled to her feet afraid and confused why the popular kids are being nice to new money you. Junmyeon then helped you stand up as both of them asked you if you were alright. And you were, thanks to them.

As it turns out, their fathers, who co-CEO the biggest conglomerate in South Korea where your father works are the sole reason why you became Nouveau riche. Their fathers’ generosity didn’t stop with yours, the sons extended their helping hands to you as well.

Ever since that fateful day, you were suddenly respected overnight. Some students may have faked it, but you found good friends in their group.

Siwon was this sweet oppa —  _ Your _ sweet oppa. He drives you to your dance and piano lessons when your parents are busy attending functions and parties. He buys you ice cream when you get upset and unsatisfied with your grades. And he kills bugs for you when a critter gets in your way. He’s silly too, makes all the funniest faces he can pull off just to make you laugh extra hard when you’re hanging out together.

Junmyeon was your study buddy and your seatmate (he’s miraculously in your class every year after you became close). Siwon was a few years older than both of you, while you and Junmyeon are in the same grade. He helps you focus when you’re suddenly distracted by the smallest of things. And when you’re not studying, he’s telling all the dad jokes he probably got from his own father and the three of you would laugh boisterously. So loud too, that mothers of whichever household you decided to hang out in would shush you so hard.

.

Siwon was the first one to collapse on your bed. He dramatically dropped, a loud thud and an  _ –oof  _ was heard from him. Your night out took a toll on the three of you, him especially since you and Junmyeon were younger than he is.

You called them up suddenly at nine in the evening last night. It was your Birthday eve and you guilt your way through them accepting your hasty invitation. Well, you don’t really have to do that much because they give in to whatever request or favor you ask of them anyway.

You don’t understand why they do what they do for you since they don’t always do the same to anyone not even for any of their previous girlfriends. You've seen a number of women leave their lives full of tears and eyes stained hatred only just for you.

You are young, you are beautiful and rich and you are a threat to them — all of them.

“That was really fun!”

You exclaim as you jump up on your bed, almost on top of Siwon. But he shoots a little bit over to the side to give you space. The three of you just got home (your apartment) from a wild night.

And by wild night meant dinner at your favorite steak restaurant in Gangnam. Drive around Seoul for hours, stop at a convenience store by the Han River to buy each of you two cans of cheap beer and some ice cream. Drive some more and then stop for some tteokbokki and soondae and then home. It was almost Three AM when you arrived at your pad. They decided to sleepover since their own houses were out of the way from where you guys ended up driving to.

“Yeah, let’s never do that again!”

Siwon said with fake enthusiasm. His head hits your pillows after he spoke. You lay your head on his hard chest and then he encircles his arms around your shoulders.

“But we end up doing it year after year anyway.”

Junmyeon lets out a slight laugh as you felt the bed dip and he crawls closer behind you.

“Especially on your birthday.”

Junmyeon adds, poking your back with his pointy finger before resting his forearm around your waist, you clasp your fingers with his when he did so. You can feel his hot breath slowly fanning the nape of your neck. He scoots closer to your body, him spooning you. His left arm up uses it as a pillow for his head since your pillows are all on Siwon’s side of the bed.

You started humming a melody all of a sudden, some song that played on your car radio that got stuck in your head for some reason.

You felt Siwon give the top of your head a chaste kiss when he felt you mindlessly trace shapes on his abs. You didn’t stop your actions even after you notice yourself doing so, it must be the alcohol in your system that’s giving you confidence.

You don’t do these kinds of things on normal days. Even if you still have a crush on both of them, you never act upon your feelings — ever.

Not even when they both have drunkenly confessed to finding you hot and sexy and actually wife material. Not even when you know you’re the reason why all the women they have ever dated leaves them. Not even when Junmyeon kissed you on New Year’s Day last year when you both were the only single people in that party and dismissed it as just a New Year’s kiss. Not even when Siwon suddenly lowkey getting mad when he saw you and Junmyeon eating each other’s faces on the same NY’s party and you know he was embittered (even though he was with his then girlfriend at that time,  _ what the hell _ ) but you didn’t disclose it with him or even Junmyeon.

“Oppa…”

You trail your words, deciding not to continue your sentence. But you still have the urge to tell him now even though it has been two years since that incident.

Siwon gave you a lazy hum as a response, rubbing your arm that he was holding in a soothing manner.

Junmyeon suddenly shifts behind you, you tighten your hold on his hand when you felt him about to let go. And he froze, even his breathing hitched with your action.

You wiggle your ass a bit, you know this is a dangerous property you’re trenching but you don’t care. And slowly, Junmyeon grew half hard with your alacrity.

Junmyeon whines your name silently, it was a very gentle squeak but you still heard it and he slightly pinched the skin of your hand he was holding but you still didn’t stop rubbing your ass on his crotch.

Siwon opened one of his eyes when the bed flits a bit and you suddenly hike up his shirt to touch and expose his hard abs. He saw your eyes were half-lidded, teeth biting your lower lip with hips swaying slowly and Junmyeon’s face struggling to keep a straight mask. But his nose was flaring and eyes almost closing as well.

“Mmm, what is this?”

You froze when you heard Siwon speak. You brave yourself to look at him and he was staring right at your face, his eyes dark and tongue pokes out to lick his lips while his eyes are dancing between your eyes and your mouth ardently.

“Are you giving Junmyeon a  _ hard time _ ?”

He jokes but his eyes glint with a humorless look, more of an inferno-like intensity radiates through them. It feels like your actual soul is on fire.

With his words, you stood up and position yourself on top of him. Your ass now grinding Siwon’s groin and he slams his head on your pillow harshly, you felt the puff of air on your knees from the force of his hit on the fabric.

You look to your left to see Junmyeon watching you with dark eyes as you ride his favorite hyung. You reach out and hook your pointer finger on his collar to pull him to your level and you crash your lips with him in an urgent kiss. His lips were soft and pillowy but your kiss was hard and demanding.

“Fuck—”

Siwon exclaims when he saw you making out with Junmyeon as you grind yourself on his clothed cock. He didn’t expect you to be this wild or loose enough to want a threesome. He hasn’t even seen or heard you talk about anything remotely dirty with your girlfriends, maybe you do when boys are not around, you probably do. He doesn’t know that. But right now he’s definitely green-eyed with envy, this is probably the second time Junmyeon has kissed your lips and he wanted a taste as well. And so he insistently pushes you up only to pin you back down on your own bed, you close your eyes and held your breath when you hit the softness of the duvet.

“Hyung~!”

Junmyeon whines cutely. The last thing you saw was him pouting like a petulant child before Siwon wham himself lip first on your own. You let out a high pitched whimper when your Oppa efficiently rub his already hard on in the middle of your spread legs, on top of your thinly clothed womanhood. Your tennis skirt already hiked up on your stomach, exposing you if not for him dry humping you.

“You like that, huh?”

Siwon quizzes when he finally lets go of your now swollen lips. When you only gave a hum as an answer, Siwon pauses. You whine when he breaks his movements, you look at him and he looks somewhat disappointed.

“Use your words, baby girl.”

He says in a monotone.

“Y–Yes…  _ Daddy _ .”

The last part was accidental, you didn’t want to expose your kink almost too instantly. And he immediately smirks and taps Junmyeon on his chest.

“Myeon-ah, you heard that? She called me Daddy. You really called me Daddy huh, sweetheart?”

Junmyeon sticks out his tongue to wet his dry lips, he looks down at you with such lust and authority and you just wanted to surrender and let them both do whatever they pleased with your starting-to-weaken-with-desire body.

“What about me? What am I?”

Junmyeon challenges and you swallow the lump that’s already in your throat. But before you can answer, Siwon grabs you by your hair, another hand behind your back for support still careful not to hurt you in any way.

“He asked you a question and you should answer him.”

His words weren’t harsh, but still holds an edge to it and your legs shake and so does your core, quivering with furor and thrill of what’s about to come.

“Y–You… You are D–Daddy as well.”

You finally choke out a reply, ergo not straight but intelligible enough to understand and both Junmyeon and Siwon smiled satisfied with your answer.

“Of course you want two daddies. You’re not contented with just one, you have to have one more, don’t you?”

Junmyeon smirks.

“You filthy, dirty girl, come here.”

Siwon then sits back on your left side and Junmyeon follows on your right. Both men looking at you like you’re the last piece of meat on this earth, you can practically see invisible saliva dripping down the sides of their lips, like hungry predators stalking their prey.

Your breath hitches when Junmyeon suddenly pushes down your underwear and Siwon pulls up the garter of your skirt up to your underboobs.

“Look at you, you’re already soaked.”

Junmyeon lightly touches you and your wetness strings as he leisurely pulls up his fingers away from your dripping sex.

“Who made you like that?”

Siwon questions, beginning to rub his middle and ring finger on your hardened clit.

“You, Daddy Siwon.”

“And who else?”

Junmyeon counters, swiftly inserting two fingers inside of you.

You let out a scream. A scream from both surprise and ecstasy and eventually you start groaning when Junmyeon is fucking your pussy with his fingers with just the right speed.

“DADDY!!! J–Junm–yeon!”

Siwon lifts your shirt, tugs down your bra and his lips wrap around one of your extruded nipples and you instinctively lean on the touch of his hot mouth. His tongue draws out and then flicks your nipples one by one, letting out immodest sounds from his mouth. His teeth graze them next and you can’t help but shout out eagerly, enticing him to just do it once more.

“Eat her out while she sucks me?”

Junmyeon nods his head enthusiastically and swiftly positions himself below you. He rubs the insides of your thigh teasingly before lapping a straight line from the nethermost of your asshole, up to your clit with the tip of his tongue. Screaming at this point hurts your throat and the only thing you can do for now is writhe and jerk which is also an impossibility because of how strong his hold on your thighs.

“Don’t move too much, darling. If you obey, I might make you cum, do you understand?”

“Yes, please, Daddy Junmyeon! I’ll obey you and Daddy Siwon.”

Your answer was clear and steady, you swallowed the accumulated spit inside your mouth again, looking down at Junmyeon who smiled sweetly.

“Good girl.”

And then delves his face on your heat.

Siwon hovers above your chest, pulling his zipper, pants and eventually underwear down just enough to pull out his cock and it smacks you right on to the face. The both of you chuckle faintly before his face turns serious again, full of hunger for you only. He grabs the base of him and rubs his tip on your lips and you gladly open up your mouth for him, sticking out your tongue.

His eyes roll at the back of his head when you started bobbing your head, your hands holding on to his strong thighs for more traction.

“Fuck — Princess!

Siwon moans, one fist tight around your hair the other hand grabbing on to your headboard. Your scalp almost burning with how much he was pulling them as he now thrusts harder on your face. Tears are welling at the side of your eyes from suppressing your gagging as your Oppa’s cock keeps hitting the back of your throat.

You let him gag your mouth and focuses your attention back to the activity below you. Junmyeon Frenching your pussy like it was your actual lips. The sounds he was singing out as he gives your clit a few kitten licks before nibbling on them is making your skin crawl and tingle so, so good.

Letting go of one of Siwon’s thighs, you fisted Junmyeon’s hair as you feel yourself nearing the edge. You felt the vibration on your skin when he groaned so loud as you pull his hair and grind your hips to the rhythm of his movement.

Your concentration got disrupted when Siwon startlingly squeezes your jaws with his big hand and pulls his cock out of your mouth.

“I don’t want to cum like this, I wanna do it inside of you.”

He caresses your cheek, letting you breathe for a minute before pulling you up, forcing Junmyeon to stop his feast.

“Come here and sit on Oppa.”

Siwon grabs you by your waist, twirling you around to face Junmyeon before pulling you down to straddle his lap.

Junmyeon then unbuckles his belt to finally free the restraints of his jeans. But before he can completely pull down his pants with, a - _ come-hither _ \- gesture, you motioned for him to come closer to you, in which he did. Junmyeon bends on his waist and you connect lips as you both met halfway. His chin was still damp of your juices and you love how you can taste yourself on his tongue.

Siwon rubs his cock to coat him with your wetness before pushing inside of you. He moans lewdly because you are so tight and so warm and everything he has ever imagined you of being. He has always been mindful not to make you uncomfortable in any way or situation, hiding his feelings because he thought you only see him as your Oppa. But look at the both of you now doing all the things he only dreamed about with the addition of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon stood up again and returns to removing his pants as you pause for a bit, adjusting to the stretch Siwon introduced. You kept eye contact with the man in front of you as he stroke himself to prepare him for your mouth.

“You’re so beautiful like that.”

Junmyeon sighs, admiring your position below him. As gratitude for his words, you take his cock with your left hand gave his tip a gentle kiss that makes him bit his lower lip hard. You then lick your right palm to smears your saliva on his tip, mixing in with his precum as you start to bounce on Siwon’s lap. Both men made noises that sounded pornographic and delicious in your ears. Without wasting any more time, you take Junmyeon full, laxing and curling your tongue around his girth so he can easily slide inside your mouth.

The three of you kept the harmony for a few more minutes, you and Siwon were the first to reach your climax with Junmyeon following just a bit after.

You swallowed Junmyeon’s mess after he pulls out, swiping your thumb on the side of your lips to lick what’s left of his cum. Siwon wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you down next to him to spoon you, with him still inside of you. You can hear and feel his breath relaxing on your skin and soft snores eventuate moments later, indicating sleep has finally found him.

Junmyeon cuddles right in after he cleaned himself. His right arm wrapped protectively around your shoulder, your head eased on his chest.

“What happens next?”

You sleepily murmur your worry, Junmyeon caressing your hair and gives your lips a tender kiss before responding.

“Shh, let’s talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

He consoled you.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you both.”

You manage to whisper before slipping to a night of deep sleep.

“We love you too.”


End file.
